NS1
NS1 é uma proteína não estrutural do vírus da dengue de aproximadamente 46 kDa que possui 12 resíduos conservados de cisteína e 2 ou 3 sítios de glicosilação ligadas ao N-terminal nas posições Asn-130 e Asn-207[http://link.springer.com/article/10.1007/s00018-010-0357-z Rodenhuis-Zybert, I. A., Wilschut, J., & Smit, J. M. (2010). Dengue virus life cycle: viral and host factors modulating infectivity. Cellular and molecular life sciences, 67(16), 2773-2786.][http://link.springer.com/article/10.1007/s00705-004-0430-8 Crabtree, M. B., Kinney, R. M., & Miller, B. R. (2005). Deglycosylation of the NS1 protein of dengue 2 virus, strain 16681: construction and characterization of mutant viruses. Archives of virology, 150(4), 771-786.] – sendo a única proteína NS a sofrer glicosilação[http://jvi.asm.org/content/71/12/9608.short Lindenbach, B. D., & Rice, C. M. (1997). trans-Complementation of yellow fever virus NS1 reveals a role in early RNA replication. Journal of virology, 71(12), 9608-9617.]. Seu papel ainda não é totalmente conhecido. Contudo, mutações nos sítios de glicosilação acarretam outras mutações no genoma do vírus e retardo na sua velocidade de replicação e crescimento em células C6/36, além de retardo na velocidade no aparecimento de efeitos citopáticos nessas células. Mutações induzidas nesses sítios não têm impactos sobre o efeito da temperatura no crescimento viral a 37ºC e 39ºC quando comparado à linhagem selvagem do vírus. Estudos indicam que a glicosilação da NS1 do sorotipo DENV-2 tem papel importante no processamento e transporte de proteínas virais, na patogenicidade do vírus[http://jvi.asm.org/content/73/6/4738.short Leitmeyer, K. C., Vaughn, D. W., Watts, D. M., Salas, R., Villalobos, I., Ramos, C., & Rico-Hesse, R. (1999). Dengue virus structural differences that correlate with pathogenesis. Journal of virology, 73(6), 4738-4747.] e na replicação do RNA[http://jvi.asm.org/content/71/1/291.short Muylaert, I. R., Galler, R., & Rice, C. M. (1997). Genetic analysis of the yellow fever virus NS1 protein: identification of a temperature-sensitive mutation which blocks RNA accumulation. Journal of virology, 71(1), 291-298.], do caso do vírus da dengue da febre amarela[http://www.sciencedirect.com/science/article/pii/S0042682296904067 Muylaert, I. R., Chambers, T. J., Galler, R., & Rice, C. M. (1996). Mutagenesis of the N-linked glycosylation sites of the yellow fever virus NS1 protein: effects on virus replication and mouse neurovirulence. Virology, 222(1), 159-168.]. Imunização com NS1 ou imunização passiva pela administração de anticorpos anti-NS1 ou ainda a imunização por DNA codificador de NS1 mostraram-se eficientes em camundongos[http://www.sciencedirect.com/science/article/pii/S0264410X03003104 Wu, Shu-Fen, et al. "Evaluation of protective efficacy and immune mechanisms of using a non-structural protein NS1 in DNA vaccine against dengue 2 virus in mice." Vaccine 21.25 (2003): 3919-3929.]Falgout, B., Bray, M., Schlesinger, J. J., & Lai, C. J. (1990). Immunization of mice with recombinant vaccinia virus expressing authentic dengue virus nonstructural protein NS1 protects against lethal dengue virus encephalitis. Journal of virology[http://jvi.asm.org/content/64/9/4356.short , 64(9), 4356-4363.] e macacos[http://jvi.asm.org/content/60/3/1153.short Schlesinger, J. J., Brandriss, M. W., Cropp, C. B., & Monath, T. P. (1986). Protection against yellow fever in monkeys by immunization with yellow fever virus nonstructural protein NS1. Journal of virology, 60(3), 1153-1155.]. Quando recém-sintetizada essa proteína encontra-se na forma monomérica e é altamente hidrofílica, contudo, após sua dimerização torna-se hidrofóbica e associa-se com a membrana[http://www.sciencedirect.com/science/article/pii/0042682289905448 Winkler, G., Maxwell, S. E., Ruemmler, C., & Stollar, V. (1989). Newly synthesized dengue-2 virus nonstructural protein NS1 is a soluble protein but becomes partially hydrophobic and membrane-associated after dimerization. Virology, 171(1), 302-305.]. É sintetizada como uma região de 352 aminoácidos na poliproteína e ligada à membrana do retículo endoplasmático por um sinal do retículo endoplasmático na região C terminal da proteína E, da qual é clivada por uma peptidase de sinal do retículo endoplasmático. É clivada da proteína NS2A entre 10 e 12 minutos após sua síntese, por uma enzima residente do retículo endoplasmático do hospedeiro e depende de 8 resíduos de aminoácidos na região C-terminal da NS1 assim como resíduos conservados na região proximal da NS2A[http://jvi.asm.org/content/64/9/4573.short HORI, H.; LAI, C. J. Cleavage of dengue virus NS1-NS2A requires an octapeptide sequence at the C terminus of NS1. Journal of virology, v. 64, n. 9, p. 4573-4577, 1990.]. Ver também * Vírus da dengue Referências